Love for the Italiano!
by Burning Fate
Summary: Everyone has found love, except for poor little Stefano. Will he ever find a mate? How will everyone respond to the new female sea lion who mysteriously just showed up on the train? And why was she beaten up? AND WHO BY? SO MANY QUESTIONS! StefanoxOC
1. Prayers

Marty walked around the huge circus tent asking each circus animal how they think they did in their performance. As he walked to the paper walls that Stefano sat behind, he heard whispering.

"Will-a I ever find-a love?" Stefano thought out loud. Marty shook his head as if he didn't heard right. He pressed the side of his face to the paper and it ripped. Stefano shrieked and jumped out of the way.

"Why-a Marty! Hello-a my friend!" He cheered throwing his arms up.

"Oh, uh, …hey Stefano." Then there was an awkward silence. Stefano scratched the back of his head and Marty darted his eyes back and forth. After a few more seconds, Stefano started to cry.

"Oh-a Marty! It seems as if everyone has-a found love! But yet, I have-a not!" Stefano cried covering his eyes.

"Hey now, don't get down in the dumps on this. It'll come….someday…"

"You-a think so?" Stefano said wiping his eyes as he stared at Marty.

"I KNOW so." Skipper and the other penguins, following close behind, jumped through the ripped up paper wall.

"Cut it out! Hissy fits won't get us packed up any faster! We need to put everything on the train and get a move on, chop chop!" Skipper yelled throwing his right flipper out as if it were a knife. Then the four penguins jumped back out.

"Come on. We better help." Marty said standing up and patting Stefano's shoulder.

"I will-a be there in a minute." He said as Marty walked out. Stefano peaked around to see nobody near him. Then he clasped his flippers together.

"Santa Maria, let-a me find my one true love! It is-a not fair that I am-a the only one that is alone!" Then he jumped at the sound of Marty's voice.

"Hey, come on! We've almost got everything packed up!"

"Oh, uh, okay. I am-a coming!" Stefano said jumping up from where he sat. 'Santa Maria has-a never failed me before.' As the other animals walked to the train, Stefano and Marty talked about how awesome their act was. But then, something caught Stefano's ear. Small whimper's and grunts. He stopped in his tracks. Marty turned around to see his friend running down three carts behind him.

"Yo, Stefano! What're you doin?"

"Oh, uh, I'm-a going to stay in this empty cart instead Marty! I-a need to think!" He lied as he opened the door to the cart.

"Well….alright. Whatever you say." And Marty turned to walk on. Stefano threw his flippers onto the wooden floor of the cart and hoisted himself up into it. He closed the door and lit the small lantern on the hay. He picked it up and looked around in the cart for the mysterious noise.

"Oh-a my!" He yelled jerking the lantern back. It was a female sea lion, hurt or sick or something, he didn't know. He sat the lantern down beside her and lent down to see her face, nose buried in hay.

"Miss! Are-a you okay?" He asked.

"I, uh!" She yipped as she clutched her fists due to some kind of unknown pain she was having.

"Do not-a speak!" Stefano said scanning her for any wounds. He saw hundreds of purple bruises, up and down ever inch of her body.

"Mamma Mia! What-a happened to you?" He said taking a step back. She was a beautiful, but horrific sight.

"P….lease….don't…..ask…" She cried.

"Oh, poor Miss. I must-a get you some help!"

"I….I'll be…fine in a…few days or so. Ngh!"

"But-a I must!"

"You can't cure bruises. They…just go with time…"

"…Alright-a. But I will not-a leave your side! I will take-a care of you!" The female blushed and giggled.

"Thank you. I'm….sorry for being here….I…know your friend doesn't…..appreciate….stow a ways…"

"Oh, you must-a be speakin' of Vitaly. Do not-a worry about him! He is not-a the guy you think."

"Oh…O…Okay." …..Silence….

"So, uh…..What is-a your name?"

"….Kate….You?"

"I am-a Stefano! The great Italiano cannon balling sea lion!" Kate smiled the best she could and laughed.

"Nice to….meet you…" After talking for at least a full hour, Kate fell asleep.

'Could this be-a my chance for love?' Stefano thought to himself. He looked at Kate's face and smiled, then went to sleep.

"Rahgh!" Kate yawned as she stretched out in the warm hay. She rubbed her eyes and looked around to see Stefano laying on his back on a pile of hay.

"Mrnf…Santa….Maria…" He said in his sleep. Kate laughed.

"Hey," she said waddling over to him, "hello? Guy? Stefano?" Then she poked his nose. He jumped and his eyes flashed open.

"Good morning!" She said excitedly.

"Oh, good-a morning Miss Kate." He scanned her body to see that the bruises had faded.

"I'm feeling a lot better! I think I can leave now."

'WHAT!' Stefano thought.

"And it's a perfect day for it! Look how beautiful it is today!"

"But-a you must stay!" Stefano said worried.

"Huh?"

"If you have-a no where else to go, you can-a stay here! With-a me!" He said with a big smile.

"Aw. You don't want me to leave?"

"Well of course-a not! You can be a part of our circus!" Kate smiled and giggled at the thought.

"Well…alright. I'll stay." Stefano was so happy that he ran up and hugged her. She blushed a little and held her arms up by his arms, then patted him on the back.

"I can not-a believe it! Another sea lion!"

"Wait, you're the only sea lion on this train?"

"Not-a anymore!" Kate looked confused then smiled.

"Right. I can tell we're going to be really close friends." Stefano blushed and laughed under his breath.

"Si!"

"….So your act is….shooting yourself out of a cannon?"

"Si!"

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"Dangerous? YES! Of course it is dangerous!"

"You could get hurt though!" Kate said with a sad look on her face.

"Don't-a worry! I-a always wear a helmet." The train screeched and pulled to a stop. Stefano opened the door to the cart and looked around to see the Circus's 'training grounds'.

"Oh-a yes! You can watch-a me bolt out of the cannon!"

"I don't know. I don't wanna see you get hurt or anything."

"Maybe you can do it to, eh?"

"Oh, uh, well-"

"I will not-a let you get hurt! You can trust-a me!" Kate put a flipper up to her chin and her other arm was around her waist as she thought.

"Hm…..I guess I could give it a shot."

"Yes-a! You will-a love it!" He jumped out of the cart and put his arms up to help Kate out. He grabbed her and put her down. They walked to the huge blue cannon that Marty and the penguins were pushing into place.

"Right here, boys. This is good." Skipper said. "Now, where's seal guy?" He asked looking around with his flippers on his sides. He turned around to see Kate standing by Stefano.

"My, my! Who do we have here?" Skipper asked.

"Dees is Kate! She is-a new!"

"The names Skipper. It's an honor to meet such a beautiful lady such as yourself." He said kissing her hand.

"Aw, how cute." Kate blushed.

"Cute? I don't do cute…But whatever." Stefano knelt onto all fins and whispered something to Skipper.

"Oh, I see…You like this goon?" He asked Kate pointing at Stefano.

"Goon? I am-a no goon!" Kate laughed as the two argued.

"I think he's adorable." Kate said blushed and clasping her flippers together. Stefano and Skipper both looked surprised. Stefano stood up and blushed as he twiddled his fingers.

"Hahahaahaahhhaa." He laughed. Silence….

"YOU BOTH ARE FREAKIN CRAZY! PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER!" Skipper yelled.

"It-a was a compliment! Right-a Kate?" She stared at the cannon, not even listening to him.

"Wow…."

"Hey! Stefano found a new friend! Are you gonna help out with his act? HA!" Marty laughed.

"Heck yeah!"

"What?" Skipper, Stefano and Marty asked as if they didn't hear right.

"Okay, so at first I wasn't sure about it, but look at it! It's just so tempting! It's calling for me! Saying, 'Kate, KATE! Get inside of me!" At that moment, the three males started thinking the same thing.

'She's crazy….but cute.'

"Sooooo what do I need?" Kate asked.

"Never forget to wear a helmet!" Stefano said picking his up.

"Alrighty! Let's do this!" Kate said grabbing the helmet with flames on it. As Rico threw sticks of dynamite into the cannon, Stefano talked to Kate about the dangers of it.

"Are-a you sure you want-a to do this?"

"Of course!" Kate said, valiantly puffing her chest out and putting her fists on her sides. "OOOOOH! It's so exciting!" she clapped.

"I do-a not want you to get-a hurt."

"Don't worry." Kate said with a wink and a wave of her right flipper. "I'll be fine. I'm like one of those freakin' amazing daredevil guys…..but girl version, ya know?" She climbed into the cannon.

"Are-a you absolutely sure about this?"

"Totally!"

"Cause you-a know that you are gonna blow up, yes?"  
"Sweet!"

"Ready for launch Sweet Cheeks?"

"Ready for- wait what?"

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Rico threw up a match and Kolwaski lit the cannon.

'What if I literally explode? Darn it Kate! You should have listened to Stefano!' Kate thought to herself. She looked down at Stefano who had his flippers clasped together, looking up at her with sad puppy dog eyes.

"WAIT!" She screamed, and then was blown out, followed by a cloud of smoke and flame. Mason the monkey looked up, holding two bananas.

"Oh dear. Not again." He said dropping them and staring at Kate.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" She said before slamming head first into a rocky cliff. She gasped as she quickly grabbed onto the first tiny piece of rock she saw.

"Oh-a no! Rico, ready the cannon! Hurry!" Stefano yelled raising a finger into the air. Rico grabbed a whole box of dynamite and dumped it into the cannon. The other penguins repositioned the cannon and Stefano jumped in. A match was lit. BOOM!

"Ah! I'm slipping!" Kate yelled holding on with all of her might. "This was the worst idea ever!" As the rock broke apart, Kate screamed. She threw her hands up as the rest of the rock broke, but was caught by another hand. She looked up with tears in her eyes at Stefano.

"What did I tell you? I will-a never let anything happen to you!" Kate squinted her eyes and the tears of fright and joy rolled down her cheeks as Stefano pulled her up. She hugged Stefano tightly.

"Oh, Stefano! You saved my life! You're my hero!" Stefano blushed and hugged her back tighter.

"Si! Your own-a personal hero!" He said lifting her up slightly off of the rocky, grassy cliff side. After a while of walking, the two had made it back to the circus grounds. Vitaly was over asking the penguins and Marty about what had happened to Stefano.

"He's fine. We had it all under control." Skipper said crossing his flippers.

"Oh-a Kate. Give me your helmet and I-a will put it up in the cart." Stefano said. She took it off, handed it to him and walked over to talk to the penguins and Vitaly while Stefano walked to their cart.

"If my friend is to get hurt, than your shiny fuzzy skin vill be ripped off and sown into a silky floor mat!" Vitaly yelled to Skipper. Kate stopped at his side.

"Ah, Stefano! It is good to see you are not-…" Vitaly scanned Kate's body.

"Hi!" Kate said waving. Vitaly crossed his arms and growled in his throat.

"Is not Stefano. Has boobs." Kate blushed and covered her upper torso with her flippers.

"Well excuse me for being a woman!" Stefano walked out of the cart and looked up to see Kate talking to Vitaly. He let out a sharp gasp and ran over to them.

"Oh, Vitaly! Hello!" He said running in front of Kate.

"Deez your woman, Stefano?"

"Uh,…..my woman friend." Vitaly smirked.

"You have a crush! Welcome to the circus Miss…uh…."

"Kate. And thank you." Vitaly smiled, winked and gave a thumbs up to Stefano, then walked away.

"He seems very nice."

"Ah, yes! Vitlay is very good!"

"Alrighty! It's been three hours at the most! Everyone pack up and we'll be on our way again!" Alex said. Everyone packed up and the train blew its horn as its wheels started to turn slowly.


	2. Truth

Stefano sat in the hay, wanting to fall asleep to the sound of the rain. The old boards of the train crackled and popped and leaked. Kate held an umbrella up above her head, but somehow the water kept on finding a way to get to her.

"Eek! That's cold!" She shivered.

"It is just a little water. It will-a be fine." Stefano said with a chuckle.

"You think it's funny? It's cold! And the hay in here is soaking wet." Kate whined.

"Not-a this pile. It is-a warm and-a toasty over here! …Uh…..You could-a come and sit-a next to me…..If-a you want to." Kate shot up from her spot and jumped beside Stefano.

"Ooooooh. You're right. It is warm over here." Then Kate felt a sudden chill of wind. She threw her arms on Stefano and turned her body towards him as she darted her head back and forth as if she were looking for a ghost.

"Oh my gosh! That freaked me out. Sorry." Stefano's mouth gaped open and he blushed brightly.

"Oh wow. You're really warm." Kate said cuddling into him.

"Uh, si!" His voice cracked and squeaked. "I'm-a very warm! And…..uh…." Kate had fallen asleep.

"How-a cute!" He whispered to himself. "Almost like-a Gia when she was just a cub!"

…...

The train came to a screeching stop.

"Well everybody," Skipper said over the intercom, "we have a little…..flooding problem…There will be a slight delay."

"Boshtet!" Vitaly yelled.

"Whoa dude. Calm down." Kate said walking into the cart with Stefano behind her.

"So….what are we gonna do?" Gloria asked.

"OH! Let's play truth! Someone will ask one of us a question about ourselves that we have to answer truthfully."

"Kinda got the truthfully part with the name of the game." Alex said.

"…..So…"

"That sounds fun! Lets-a play!" Gia yelled looking up at Vitaly. He looked away, sighed, growled, thought, said okay and sat on the floor with his legs and arms crossed. Everyone else sat around.

"Hmmmmm….Vitaly? Why do you wear a Speedo?" Kate asked. Everyone laughed at Vitaly's reaction to the question.

"Uh…I wear speedo because…..Is family tradition." He blushed. Marty quietly closed the door behind him, hoping that no one would hear him coming in.

"Marty!" Alex yelled.

"What! What'd ya see!" He yelled slamming his back into the door.

"Uh…."

"Marty! We're playing the truth game! Wanna play?" Kate asked.

"Oh, uh…..sure." Marty said walking over to sit by Alex.

"So Marty, my question for you is…hm….how did you come up with that freaky afro circus dance….thing?" Alex asked waving an index finger around in circles above his head.

"Uh….I don't know. It just came to me." As everyone asked away, Gia delivered the last question.

"So, Kate. Tell us, how did-a you show up here?" Kate's smile lowered to a frown.

"I….ran away…"

"Why would you-?"

"I was the prize 'pet', I should say, of a very rich man. The only name he was ever called was Prince Armond. He always treated me like….as if I were his child. But….one day, something….changed him….He took me to one of those snazzy little pet shows and I messed up. Bad. I was supposed to act my best, but I had a friend by the name of Amy, who was also a sea lion, who was there. I knew she was a trouble maker, but I thought having a crazy psychopathic friend was better than having none."

*FLASHBACK!*

"_Oh come on, Kate. It'll be fun! Just a little mayhem, that's all." _

"_But Amy, it'll ruin Armond's image."_

"_Naw, he'll be fine. It's more of like a….you know….YOU just being the star of this show." _

"_But-." _

"_Now go do what I told you!" _

"_Uh." _

"I didn't know any better. And because of it, I got humiliated in front of everyone."

"_No! I look horrible!"_

"_Horribly amazing! Now get out there and show 'em what you're made of!" _

"She threw me out in front of everyone. I sat on the floor and listened to everyone laughing at me and the other animals calling me bad names…"

"_Stupid sea lion! You're nothing to me now!" _

"I never thought that I would hear Armond say that….but he did…."

"_Get the hell outta my mansion! I never want to see you! AGAIN!" _

"He beat me. I was defenseless. Of course I wasn't able to fight back or anything. So I ran away as fast as I could and eventually wound up finding this train. I hid in here because I thought for sure Armond would send someone to REALLY get rid of me. And….."

"….Did he?" Vitaly asked.

"….Yeah…A man named Felix." Then the train started moving again, very slowly.

"Oh my goodness." Gia said holding a hand over her mouth. Tears fell from Kate's eyes. She quickly wiped them away.

"I….I'm sorry!" She said getting up and running out of the cart, down to the last one. She locked the door behind her and curled into a ball in the corner and cried into her hands.

"Hello?" She heard someone say.

"AH! Who's there!" Kate asked. The room lit up with the small light of a lantern.

"Uh….Is something…wrong?" Asked an albino zebra shyly.

"Uuuuuuh…..heeeeh?"

"Oh, I-I'm sorry. M-My name's…..Gabby." Kate stared at her tan, not black, stripes and her pink sparkly eyes.

"It's okay. I'm Kate…"  
"So…..are you….new?"

"Oh, uh, yes."

"Did….uh….Stefano bring you here?"

"Well….not exactly…" As Kate told Gabby her sad story, Gabby gasped after each depressing detail.

"You and I are….almost alike."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm embarrassed on how I look. I've been called names, been an outcast, humiliated, everything."

"But….you shouldn't be embarrassed."

"All the other zebras thought I was a mutant or something, just because I'm…..I just hate the way I look…"

"What! Then those zebras are stupid! Unlike them, you've been given a great genetic opportunity! You stand out from the others, but that's not always a bad thing! You can't let people get to you." After hearing Kate's words, Gabby started to loosen up a bit more.

"Wow….you know, Marty's always sayin' stuff like that to….He's been trying to keep me a secret from everyone though…..He told me there's this guy named Vitaly who's not really…..um….'comfortable' with animals who aren't a part of the circus."

"Aw, shucks. Vitaly isn't all that bad."

"Oh, uh,….well…just don't tell anyone about me, please?"

"No prob!" …..silence….

"So, uh, …..How did you and Marty meet?"

"Oh, well, just like you, I ran away. I lived with a man and his daughter. She just….got bored of me one day and….just started treating me badly. She wouldn't feed me, give me water, nothin'. So I snuck out and found Circus Zaragoza. Right at their little training grounds to. Ha, Marty said when he looked at me his heart skipped a beat."

"Aw."

"He said I was the most gorgeous, beautiful zebra he's ever laid eyes on. At first I didn't believe him, or even want to be around him, but then we fell in love. And I've been here ever since."

"That is so sweet!"

"Yeah….I thought so to….but ever since I was mistreated by that girl….I haven't been able to trust anyone…..But Marty just…he's such a nice guy. And he was the first animal that I've ever learned to trust."

"Yep. He sounds like a keeper. Tee hee." Kate heard someone nock on the door.

"Kate? Are-a you okay?" Stefano asked. Gabby gasped and hid behind a tower of boxes.

"Uh, y-yeah. I'll be out in a minute." Kate walked out to be greeted by Stefano and the two walked back to everyone else.

"Kate? Are ya okay now?" Marty asked.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks for asking. I actually made a new friend…" Everyone stared at Kate, not knowing who she could possibly be talking about.

'Oh crap…' She thought. Marty stood up on his back legs and grabbed Kate, putting a hoof over her mouth.

"Uh….man isn't this girl just so creative? She's even got an imaginary friend! ….Excuse us." Marty said running out of the cart with Kate.

"You met Gabby, didn't you?"

"Yes! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to blurt anything out! I'll just tell them I'm crazy and made up an imaginary friend! …..By the way, she told me the story on how you two met. It was so cute!"

"Yeah. She's still embarrassed about her looks. But I keep on telling her, every day, every hour, and every minute that she's the most beautiful zebra I've ever seen."

"AAAAAAAW!" BAM! BOOM! SNAP! Kate and Marty fell to the floor.

"What was that!" Kate asked. Marty went to open the door that led to Gabby's room. Her cart had broken off of the clamps.

"Oh no! Gabby!" Marty yelled, as her cart rolled down the tracks.

"Oh my gosh! We have to tell the others!" Kate yelled, running to the other door, only to fall on her face.

"…..You're right….We have to save Gabby! And we might need everyone's help to get that cart back! I just hope Vitaly doesn't get upset."


	3. Flames and Burns

"But Vitaly! We must-a try to help!" Stefano pleaded.

"No! Was not circus! Was stow away!" Kate walked to Stefano's side.

"Looks like we have to go to plan B." She whispered.

"Yes-a! Plan B! ...We have a plan B?" Kate nodded and the next thing Stefano knew, Kate was on the floor hugging Vitaly's leg.

"You can't just not do something! We have to help heeeeerrrrrr!" Kate cried.

"Vitaly, please. This is my girl we're talkin' about! What would you do if it was Gia?" Marty asked. Vitaly heart started beating faster. He looked down at Kate who continued crying.

"…..Fine. I can not stand to see woman cry."

"YAY!" Everyone followed Vitaly to the front of the train where the penguins were playing cards.

"STOP THE TRAIN! STOP IT NOW!" Vitaly roared. Private jumped out of his seat and pulled the emergency brake. Everyone fell on top of Vitaly.

"Chimmichanga! What's the big deal pussy cat?" Skipper asked holding his heart.

"Skipper! *pant* We're so sorry!" Kate said wincing from underneath a pile of animals.

"You guys gotta help me get my girl back!"

"Uh….who?"

"His girlfriend! Gabby!"

"Hm..…Never heard of her. But we'll help if there's action involved!"

"Uh…..Yeah. Sure." Kate opened the doors and everyone walked out. Vitaly opened all of the other doors to every cart to let out the other circus animals. Stefano looked around for Kate, panicking because he couldn't find her.

"Vitaly! Where-a is Kate!"

"Today! We go to war!" Kate yelled on top of one of the twin horses.

"What is woman talking about?" Vitaly asked.

"Oh, I don't know. I just wanted to say it." Everyone stared at Kate.

"…..Uh…..Let's go." She said jumping off of the horse. As everyone followed Vitaly and Alex down the train tracks, ate began whining.

"I can't walk anymore! Yes I can! No you can't! Yes I can!"

"Uh….Are-a you okay Miss Kate?" Stefano asked.

"No! It feels like we've been walking forever!"

"It hasn't even been five minutes yet." Melman said.

"…..Did I mention that I don't really approve of walking that much?"  
"I-a would be more than happy to carry you!" Stefano said throwing his flippers out to her.

"Oh I could never-." *jumps on his back* "Onward! Stefano!" Kate said pointing in front of them.

"Oh Gabby. How could I have ever let this happen?" Marty said.

"I just….can't believe you didn't tell us." Alex said.

"Yeah Marty, why did you keep her a secret from us?" Melman asked as Marty sighed and turned around.

"I was afraid of how you guys would react to her."

"Why would you be afraid of that?" Gloria asked.

"She's albino! You guys have never in your life seen an albino animal!"

"Marty," Alex said walking up and resting a hand on his shoulder, "it doesn't matter what color or…whatever she is. What matters to us is that you love her."

"Aw." Everyone looked at Kate. "I…just ruined the moment…" A loud scream came from down the path, then a booming explosion.

"GABBY!" Marty yelled running towards the noise. As everyone got closer, they saw a huge flame. The train cart was burning to a crisp.

"No! Gabby!" Marty yelled trying to run to the cart to save his mate.

"NO!" Vitaly yelled tackling him. "Is too dangerous!" Marty struggled to get free, but could not. He put his head down and started crying.

"Please! Let me go! This can't be happening! It's a bad dream! That's all! Someone wake me up!" Kate walked to his side and stared at the fire.

"I'm…..afraid not Marty. This is….real." Kate started having multiple flashbacks.

"_Mama! Papa!" Kate yelled crying and coughing from inhaling the smoke and the flames burned her eyes._

"_Run Kate! Get out of here!" Her father yelled, trying to pry a big wooden column off of her mother. _

"_Do what your father says baby! We'll come find you!" Her mother yelled. _

"_No!" A man ran and scooped her up in his arms. "NO!" As he ran outside with Kate, the old building collapsed. The man looked down at the small sea lion pup._

"_Hello there little one." He said. "I am Armand." _

"Uh!" Kate yelled falling to her knees.

"Kate!" Stefano yelled as he ran over to her. She started crying as she nuzzled her face into his chest. He threw his arms around her and watched in horror as the cart collapsed into itself.

"She was my soul mate!" Marty yelled at Vitaly.

"There was nothing any of us could have done. I'm sorry, Marty."

"Maybe I could have saved her though! But no! You stopped me! From saving the love of my life!"

"Uh…." Kate turned her head around to see Gabby limping out of a nearby wooded area. Everyone gasped.

"How do you think I feel about losing her! I have no heart to give to anyone else because I gave it to her!" Gabby stood on her hind legs and walked up behind Marty.

"I can't live without her!" Marty cried.

"Y-You won't have to." Marty froze. He turned his head around to see a burnt and bruised Gabby standing behind him. His lips started to quiver, he squinted his eyes as he tried to hold in his tears, and he started to sniffle.

"Am…Am I seein' a ghost?" He asked.

"Uh….no…." Marty threw his arms around her.

"Oh, baby! I thought I lost you!" He cried. Gabby grunted as her burn wounds stung her.

"I-I'm okay, Marty." Marty gasped as he stared at the burnt spots of skin and hair.

"You're hurt! MELMAN!"

"Marty, she'll be fine. They're minor burn wounds." Gabby looked at her legs.

"I look worse than ever. Didn't I look bad enough as it was?"

"Are you kiddin'? You're beautiful!" Gloria said. "No matter what someone might look like."

"…..You're lying…"

"No she is not." Gia said.

"Everyone is created exactly the same. You aren't the only albino zebra, or animal. You should be proud about how you look." Kate said walking over to Gabby's side.

'Kate is-a such a sweet hearted sea lion.' Stefano thought smiling as the three girls kept trying to cheer Gabby up.

"You're all so nice." Gabby said looking at the three girls surrounding her. Kate gave her a thumbs up and winked.

"You need to have a bit more confidence in yourself. And welcome to Circus Zaragoza." Vitaly walked to Kate and crossed his arms. The four animals stared up at him. Gabby shook her head and looked down at the ground. Vitaly snarled, and then put out his paw.

"Circus sticks together." Gabby looked up at him, surprised, then smiled and shook his paw.

"Um….Thank you." Marty hugged her.

"Yeah, now you won't have to hide away from everyone!"

"Oh-a how wonderful! We are-a all circus now!" Stefano said running up to Kate, grabbing her sides and holding her in the air. She stared into his eyes and he hers.

"You have very pretty eyes Stefano!" Kate laughed.

"W-Why thank-a you Kate! I must-a say the same thing about-a yours!" He blushed. As the animals started walking back up the train tracks, Vitaly stopped. Kate turned to see him look around.

"What is it, Vitaly?"

"…Nothing. Let's go." Kate ran back to Stefano's side and swooped at his hand.

"That really scared me back there." She said squeezing his hand.

"Oh-a…..well do not-a worry! I-a doubt it will-a happen twice!"

"_We'll just see about that." A man said to himself as he held his rifle and stroked his dog. "We will see." _


	4. What she wants in a man

"So-a Kate."

"Yes Stefano?"

"Um, I just-a wanted to know if I could…." Stefano scratched the back of his head.

"Hey, let's go for a walk." Stefano looked at Kate and held a very small box in his hands.

"What's that?"

"Oh-a this? It is-a nothing." He said throwing it into his clowns scarf. "Lets-a go on that walk, eh?" Kate giggled and the two snuck out of the train car.

"It's so pretty out tonight." Kate said stopping and looking up at the moon and stars. Stefano stared at Kate's hand.

"Oh! So-a Kate, w-what do you like-a the most in a man?" Kate looked in front of her and cupped her chin.

"Hmmm…..well, they would have to be cute, nice, loveable, caring, and….someone who I know that will stay by my side, and not let anything bad happen to me."

'That's-a me!' Stefano thought. Kate smiled at Stefano.

"Like you."

"Oh-a! Me?"

"Mhm! You're pretty cute, and the way you treat everyone shows me that you're nice, loveable," she counted each thing on her fingers, "and caring. And….when you held me together today, while I….some bad things came to mind…..and when I almost fell off of that cliff."

"Oh-a, but Kate. You can do-a so much better than-."

"No, Stefano. I….I don't think I could do any better…."

"….Kate…."

"I also believe in a little myth my mother told me once."

"What is-a that?"

"….She said…that she married my father because…when they had their first kiss, she felt like there were explosives going off inside of her. And fireworks. Red, blue, yellow, orange….she said it was really what love and happiness felt like…" Then Kate wiped a tear from her eye. "I miss them." After hearing her whine, Stefano almost started crying.

"Kate, I-a am so sorry. What happened?"

"…A fire…"

"Uh! Is that-a why….?" Kate nodded.

"….My-a parents were also taken away from-a me…"

"It's so sad to watch your loved ones die in front of you…"

"…..Si…." Kate walked ahead of Stefano by a few feet.

"Kate, where are-a we going?"

"I don't know. Just…where ever I walk to I guess."

'She and I are alike in all sorts of-a ways.' Stefano thought.

"Hey! Look at that- Whao!" Kate yelled tripping over a root.

"Kate! Are-a you alright?" Stefano yelled running to help her up. She rolled over on her back.

"Ouch. I think I might have sprung my flipper!"

"Then we should-a go back to the train! Melman can help-a you! Can-a you walk?" As Kate tried to stand up, she fell back down.

"Uh, no."

"Well-a here." Stefano said pushing his arms under her and picking her up.

"You're so strong Stefano!" Kate chuckled.

"Well, I cannot-a just leave a beautiful woma-." He stopped what he was saying.

"Beautiful what, Stefano?"

"I-a…..uh….er…nothing." He stuttered. Kate laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh! What-a was that for?"

"You're such a sweet guy Stefano. Any girl would be lucky to have you." Stefano blushed. He climbed back onto the train with Kate and walked to Vitalys car where everyone was talking about the weird event of Gabby's car breaking off of the clamp. Kate knocked on the door and Gia let them in.

"Oh-a my goodness. What happened Kate?" She asked.

"She-a sprang her flipper!" Stefano said, sitting her down on a block of hay. Melman walked over to inspect.

"Hm, it doesn't look like it's sprung."

"Well, it just happened." Kate told him.

"Hmmm." He thought. "Tell me. Does this hurt?" He poked the spot with his hoof. Kate was silent. Her facial expression looked as if she had put sour candy in her mouth. Everyone stared at her, waiting for her to answer.

"Kate?" Melman asked. Then she took a deep breath.

"!" She screamed.

"I think-a that hurt." Stefano said, being as genius as ever.

"Nee! Shur!" Kate huffed.

"Yep. It's sprung." Melman diagnosed.

"…..No way…" He wrapped it with a bandage and Kate hopped up.

"Well, it feels a bit better."

"Oh-a yay!" Stefano yelled.

"I'm going to bed. See you guys." Kate waved as she walked to her cars door.

"Wait-a Kate! I'll come-a with you!" Stefano yelled after her.

"Wait….what?" Alex asked himself.

"Is love. Stefano go crazy for girl." Vitaly said. The car door slammed shut. Kate stopped in the middle of the car and stared down at the floor.

"Kate? What's-a wrong?" Stefano asked.

"All of those things I said, about…you, I'm just….thinking it over…"

"What do-a you mean, Kate?"

"Well, …..I've been here for about four days, and I already realize that you really….care about me…"

"O-Oh-a a….a, si!"

"We've found out everything there is to know about each other. And now…"

"Uh…now-a what?" Kate walked to a block of hay and sat on it, facing Stefano.

"Stefano, I want you to….to…" She blushed. "I want you to…kiss me!"

"Really?"

"Mhm! I want to see if I can feel what my mother felt! And I think that you're the only one who can make me feel that way." Stefano blushed and scratched the back of his head. He walked over to Kate.

"Uh….now, you are-a sure about this?"

"Si!" She said closing her eyes tightly. Stefano grabbed her arms, just below her shoulders and closed his eyes as he puckered his lips.

'This is-a my first kiss!' He thought.

'Fireworks, fireworks, fireworks!' Kate prayed. She must have really liked Stefano. Then….

"AFRO CIRCUS!" Marty yelled running into the car with Gabby following him. Stefano jumped back.

"Marty! You almost gave-a me a heart attack!" Stefano said holding his chest.

"Sorry buddy!" Gabby looked at Kate who had her head down and blushed. She grabbed Marty's arm and pulled him to the end of the car.

"I think they might have been having a….moment…." Gabby whispered.

"What?" Marty said looking back and forth at Stefano and Kate. "Hey, Stefano. Were you guys having a moment?"

"….Huh?" Stefano blushed.

"Uh, no, no! You've….You've got it all wrong!" Kate said waving her hands in front of her.

"Alright. Sure!" Marty said walking to the door.

"Sorry, Kate." Gabby apologized.

"Oh, it's alright. Really." Then, Gabby an Marty left.

"That was close." Kate said.

"Yeah….So….do you still want-a me to kiss-a you?"

"Uh….well…..sure!" As they got positioned again, Vitaly slammed the door open.

"AH!" Kate and Stefano yelled. Vitaly pointed at the two.

"Marty said you're having moment! ….Be careful and always use protection!" He warned Stefano.

"What?" Kate yelled.

"Fine then. Woman wants to get pregnant and have baby that is fine by me."

"We aren't going to do 'that'!" Kate yelled. Stefano froze with his mouth gaping open.

"Oh….Well then, I be on my way." He said as he walked out the door.

"….EEEEEEEEWWW!" Kate whispered.

"…Uh….Kiss?"

"Yes! Hurry!" As Stefano got about an inch away from Kate's lips, Melman ran in.

"Don't do it! Your hormones are acting up! You don't know what you're doing!" He yelled.

"Doh!" Kate yelled.

"Melman, we are-a not doing anything bad." Stefano said.

"Well, Marty and Vitaly told me-."

"THEY WERE WRONG! THEY ASSUMED THINGS!"

"Oh…..I'll…be going now." Melman said as he backed out of the car.

"Alright! Let's make this snappy!" Kate said puckering her lips. She kept her eyes on the door as Stefano moved in. The door knob twisted. Kate jumped up, grabbed the block of hay she was sitting on and threw it at the door.

"Occupied!" She yelled.

"Alright. Don't do something you might regret, kid." Skipper told her.

"I-a think Vitaly is-a telling everyone." Stefano said.

"Urgh!"

"What is-a wrong K-?" Kate grabbed Stefano like he did her and kissed him. At first he didn't know what to do, but then he wrapped his arms around her waist and closed his eyes. The kiss lasted at least six seconds. Kate pulled away and looked down at the floor.

"Oh-a!" Stefano yelled. "Uh…Did-a you feel fireworks?" He asked.

"…."

"…Kate?"

"….I-." Bam!

"Uh! What was-a that?" Stefano asked holding onto Kate. Vitaly ran into the car.

"Are you two alri-?" Then he was kicked in the back. Vitaly fell to the floor with a man knelt on his back. He had a rifle in his right hand and a knife in the other. A big dog followed behind him; drool oozing from its mouth. It almost looked like a giant wolf. The man jumped at Kate, but Stefano blocked him. He had Stefano pinned to the floor and the knife by his throat.

"No! Stop! Please!" Kate cried. Vitaly woke up from unconsciousness and tackled the man. But as Vitaly thought he had the man pinned down, he was stabbed in the stomach.

"AH!" Vitaly yelled holding the bleeding spot. The man pushed him off of him and into the wall. The man grabbed Stefano and jumped off of the train.

"No! Stefano!" Kate yelled running to the door. The two were rolling down hill. Kate ran as fast as she could to the front of the train.

"Skipper! Stop the train!" She yelled. Skipper listened and pulled the emergency brake.

"Now, may I ask what that was for?"

"Felix is back! And he has Stefano!"


	5. Rescue Stefano!

"Damien! Get over here you mutt!" Felix yelled to his dog as he lifted Stefano over his shoulder. The monster dog ran up behind his master and stared at Stefano.

"Hello there Missy. Thought you could get away from Armond, huh?"

"Uh, I do not-a know this, Armond."

"Don't play stupid with me! I'll use you as a chew toy!"

"Oh-a my!"

"Get rid of that awful accent already you over grown weasel!"

"I am a sea lion!" Stefano yelled. Damien growled at him and tried to bite Stefano's nose. He tilted his head back and felt the dog's fur rub against his neck.

"Next time, I won't miss." Felix turned to his dog.

"You better stop that, or else Armond's gonna have your head…..or skin."

"Eh….excuse-a me Mr. Dog, but what does-a he mean?" The question made Damien laugh.

"Let's just say you're gonna miss your hide. Ha!"

"I do not-a like the sound of that."

"Bah!" Vitaly yelled as Melman stitched up the knife wound.

"Hold still. Just a few more….There. All done. Now just wrap this around your stomach." Melman said handing him some white bandages. Vitaly did as Melman ordered and wrapped it around him. Kate was outside with the penguins and Jonesy trying to find Stefano.

"Stefano! Stefano, where are you?" She panicked. Jonesy ran over to Kate with something in his mouth.

"Oy! This has Stefano's sent all over it!" Jonesy said handing Kate a small box. She opened it and saw a beautiful glistening diamond ring. She had remembered him shoving it into his collar.

"Have you found Stefano?" Vitaly asked as he walked over to the search group holding his bandaged wound.

"No. I'm starting to get really worried, Vitaly." Kate said holding the box shut in her hands.

"Do not worry. We will find him."

"I just hope we get to him in time."

"Open up!" Felix yelled hitting the door.

"Calm down, Felix. Do you have my seal?"

"She's right here, sir."

"Good. Bring her inside." Felix walked in and threw Stefano into a cage.

"Aren't you just so happy to be back my pet?" Armond said, twiddling his mustache and staring at his chandelier. He turned around to look at his sea lion, but noticed something was off.

"What is that awful thing around your neck?" Armond asked walking over to inspect it. He stared and then his eyes grew wide.

"Felix! This is not my Kate!" He screamed.

"But, Damien sniffed her out! Its gotta be her!" Armond's face was inches away from Felix's as he pointed at the sea lion.

"Females have things called breasts! This is no female sea lion! How could you be so stupid as if not to check!" Felix looked down at Damien who growled at the men.

"It has her scent!" Damien said walking up and sniffing Stefano then the blanket that hung out of the cage. He lifted his head and growled.

"Stupid mutt!" Felix said kicking the dog in the side. He slid against the marble floor and yelped.

'These men do not-a treat animals well!' Stefano thought biting his lip. Armond looked back at Stefano and cocked an eyebrow.

"Felix?"

"Uh, yes sir?"

"Make this male into a nice floor mat or a blanket. The rest of him…..," Armond thought, cupping his chin and looking back at Stefano. He smiled an evil smile, "feed to the shark."

Jonesy sniffed the ground and the others followed.

"Please, be okay Stefano." Kate prayed. Private turned to face her.

"Don't worry Kate! We'll find him soon enough!"

"I sure do hope so, Private."

"Oy! I've got his scent!" Jonesy said wagging his tail.

"Go find him boy!"

"Ah! Wait! You can not-a do this to me!" Stefano pleaded as Felix grabbed him by his collar and dragged him to the 'cutting' room.

"Damien, go out and find that other one."

"I won't come back without her." He snarled then ran out the door.

"Are we getting closer, Jonesy?" Kate asked.

"Yes! The scent is getting stronger!" Jonesy moved some bushes apart and saw a huge mansion up a curvy hill.

"Oh no…"

"Vhat is it Kate?" Vitaly asked looking above her at the mansion.

"Armond lives there." Vitaly grabbed her arm and turned her toward him.

"You vill stay here then. Zhe penguins and I vill go get Stefano."

"No! I have to help!" Everyone froze as they heard a loud howl.

"Everyone hush!" Vitaly whispered holding a finger to his mouth. He closed his eyes and listened carefully. His ear twitched as he heard footsteps.

"Move!" He yelled tackling Kate. Damien jumped over him and turned around, baring his teeth.

"Uh! Thanks Vitaly!" Kate said. Vitaly stood up and helped Kate to her feet.

"Could not allow woman to get hurt. Stefano would be angry vith me." He smirked.

"Kaaaate. It's time to come hooome. DAHAHAHAHA!" Damien laughed.

"Bah. Dog sounds more like stupid hyena." Vitaly said crossing his arms. Skipper jumped onto Kate's shoulder.

"Come on toots! We can go get seal boy while big cat takes care of this noob."

"Right!" She said scooping up the other penguins and Jonesy. Kate ran to the mansion while Vitaly stayed behind and fought Damien. She let go of the dog and penguins as they approached the door. The penguins slid on their bellies through the doggy door and Kate and Jonesy followed. Kate stood up and looked around; from the ceiling to the floor, statue to fountain and pets to trophies. And then pictures that hung on the walls.

"He still has me on the wall." Kate said walking up to a huge picture of her standing with Armond, winning their fifth trophy.

"No! Get away from-a me!" She heard Stefano scream.

"Stefano!" Kate yelled running towards his screaming. She ran down a flight of stairs that led down to the place where Armond took any animal who didn't obey him. Once he took one in, they never came back out.

"Skipper! What do we do!" Kate yelled.

"Don't worry. We've got this in the bag. Rico!" Skipper pointed at Rico who started to cough up something random like always. He threw up sticks of dynamite.

"Stand back." Skipper warned Kate. She picked up Jonesy and sat underneath the staircase.

"Fire in the hole!" BOOM! A cloud of smoke flooded into the room and the door slammed against the other side of the room.

"Oh thank-a goodness! Skipper!" Stefano yelled. Felix turned away from him and faced Skipper and the other penguins holding his sharpened machete.

"Watch out boys! We're dealing with a psychopath!" Skipper yelled. Rico coughed up a chain saw and laughed hysterically as he turned it on.

"Penguins?"

"Get him!" Skipper yelled. As the penguins fought off Felix, Kate ran to Stefano.

"Oh-a Kate! It-a was horrible! He beat-a me up and tied-a me down!"

"Don't worry, Stefano. He won't hurt you again." Kate said as she untied the rope around him. Felix fell on the floor, machete skidding over to the other side of the room.

"Tango down! High five!"Skipper said raising his flipper and high fiving everyone except for Private who was slapped across the face instead. Felix tried to stand up but was knocked back down by Rico.

"Ngh! Damien! Where are you?" Felix yelled for his dog. He ran down the stairs and tackled Kate to the floor as she was still untying Stefano.

"Ah!" Kate screamed as Damien put a paw on each of her flippers, pinning her down to the floor.

"Do not-a hurt her!" Stefano yelled jumping onto Damien's back. Damien jumped off of Kate and ran around in circles trying to get Stefano off of him. He slammed his back into the wall and Stefano slid off and fell to the floor.

"Stefano!" Kate yelled.

"Two seal skins for the big guy!" Damien laughed as he crept closer to Stefano.

"No! GRRRR!" Kate yelled running at the dog and punching him in the face. He went flying back into the corner of the room. Felix stood up and limped to his dog. Kate helped Stefano up off of the floor as she thought, 'what happened to you Damien? You always used to be so nice.'

"You stupid mutt!" Felix said continuously kicking the dog. Kate listened to Damien as he cried and yipped.

"We have to help him!" She yelled to the other animals.

"She's right boys. No animal left behind." Skipper said.

"We're right behind you, Skipper." Kowalski said as he and the other two penguins saluted him.

"Jump on him!" Kate yelled pointed at the muscle man. Then Vitaly ran into the room, roaring loudly. He ran and tackled Felix to the ground. Kate ran over to Damien who could barely even twitch now.

"We can get you out of here, but you're going to have to play nice." She told him.

"I….I'm sorry, Kate."

"It's alright. They made you do it. Why didn't you just run away with me?"

"Because….Armond had Gray." Kate gasped as she remembered that Damien had a son. Of course he wasn't able to just leave that place without him. If Damien were to run away with Kate, Armond would surely kill him. And he being as young as he was would be horrible.

"Stefano, help me find Gray. Skipper, can you and the other penguins get Damien back to the train somehow?"

"Why yes we can, toots." Skipper said with a wink.

"Good. Come on Stefano!" She said grabbing his hand and running out of the room.

"Now then, where did Armond keep his younger pets?" Kate thought out loud. "Let's try upstairs!" She whispered to Stefano. They both tiptoed upstairs. Kate ran to every door and slightly opened each one. Then she opened a door that led to her old room.

"This is my room." She told Stefano.

"Armond did not-a keep you locked in a cages like-a the other animals?"

"Nope! Remember what I said? I was like a daughter to him. Literally!" Whining came from down the hall. Kate ran out of her room and to the last door on the left. She opened the door and peeked into the room, seeing small cages everywhere. Kate and Stefano walked into the room, looking up and down the rows of cages that just piled onto one another. She turned her head and saw a puppy rolled into a ball on a soft looking blue blanket.

"Gray?" She whispered walking up to the cage. The puppy's ears sprung up as he recognized the voice.

"Kate!" Gray yelled running and jumping on the door of the cage. "I'm so happy to see you! Where's daddy?"

"He's alright. We're here to get you out." As Kate unlocked the handle of the cage, they heard foot steps coming up the stairs.

"Oh no!" Kate yelled. She looked around the room for somewhere to hide. A small vent in the wall was the perfect way to escape! But how would they get up to it? She unlocked the cage and Gray jumped out into her arms.

"Kate, Armond's coming! I'm scared!" Gray cried.

"Stefano, we have to get up there!" Kate told him pointing up to the air vent. He nodded and ran to the cages on the other side of the room.

"We can-a climb up!" Kate ran over to him and put Gray on her shoulder as they started climbing up the cages as if they were a ladder.

"Almost there." Kate said, pulling herself up the rest of the way. She grabbed Stefano and helped him up the rest of the way.

"It is a long-a way down." He said staring at the floor.

"Please, hurry Kate!" Gray cried. As she pulled on the air vent door, Armond came running in with a catch pole in one hand and an electric stick in the other. He looked around for the strange noise of metal and spotted Gray standing up by the air vent as two sea lions tried to take of the door to escape.

"Oh no you don't." he said jumping up on a cage and grabbing Gray with the catch pole.

"Kate!" He screamed, then was pulled away. Kate stopped what she was doing at looked down at Armond as he held the pup in the air beside him.

"To the chopper with you, mutt!" He yelled shocking Gray with the electrical stick. Kate listened to his screams, then couldn't listen anymore.

"Stop it!" She yelled. And with that, she and Stefano jumped down on Armond.


	6. 30 Seconds

"Ugh. My head." Kate whined. She looked down at the floor and saw I moving.

"What the heck?" She said looking around. She was being carried by Felix. She gasped and covered her mouth.

"Stefano!" She cried, seeing him over Felix's other shoulder.

"Oh, Kate? Are-a you okay?" He asked waking from his unconsciousness.

"Yes! Are you?"

"I think-a so." Felix took them down to the basement of the mansion and opened the door of a huge cage. He threw Stefano in first.

"Wait! What's going o-? Oh!" Kate asked, before being thrown at Stefano. He caught her and they both looked back at Felix who shut the door and locked it.

"No!" Kate yelled getting up and running to the door. "We're caged, like…..like we're some kind of animals!"

"Uh, but-a we are animals."

"Yeah, but…not ones that are meant to be behind bars!" Kate fell to her knees and sobbed.

"We're gonna die here." Kate said. Stefano walked to her and hugged her.

"I will-a not let them touch-a you!" He said holding her tighter. Kate blushed then pulled away a bit.

"Stefano, about our kiss…"

"Yes?"

"I…I saw fireworks." Kate's eyes weld up with tears and she smiled.

"Oh-a Kate." Stefano said wiping away a tear with his thumb and bringing her closer.

"Stefano," she said shakily.

"What is it Kate?"

"…I love you." Stefano's heart stopped. His eyes grew big and he was speechless. Kate nuzzled her head under his chin.

"I love-a you, too!" He cried. Kate grabbed him by the sides of his face and stared at him.

"You are-a so beautiful." Stefano said with a quivering smile. Kate sniffled then brought his lips to hers for a long, passionate kiss. As they pulled away, Stefano remembered something.

"Oh-a my! I almost forgot-a!" He said feeling around in his collar for something. "Oh-a no! It is-a gone!" He yelled. Kate smiled and pulled out a small sapphire blue box.

"Is…this what you're looking for?"

"Aha! Si!" He said as Kate handed it to him. "Dees was-a my mothers. Before-a she passed, she-a gave it to me. To give to somebody important." He said smiling at Kate.

"…What?" He opened the box and pulled out the ring.

"Kate, I would-a like for you to have it." He said slipping it onto her finger.

"…Stefano…" Kate said holding her other hand to her mouth and crying some more.

"And do not-a worry. I will-a find us a way out!"

"Hey, where's Gray?" Kate asked looking around.

"Kate!" Stefano yelled pointing to a weird looking machine. Armond had a small cage in his hands. He placed it on the platform of the machine. Blue lights lit up the room as Armond had Felix flip a switch.

"What are they going to do?" Kate asked. Armond moved to the side of the machine and allowed Kate to see that Gray was in the cage. He wobbled around in circles like he was trying to find a way out.

"Felix! Do you not know how to work this thing right?" Armond asked.

"Uh….not exactly. I know how to turn it on, but not how to get the processor going." Armond slapped him across the face.

"Well, figure it out! I want this contraption working! NOW!" Armond screamed. He knelt down in front of Gray and smiled a wicked smile.

"Yes. Your head will be a wonderful addition to the wall of shame. Ha!"

"No! Not Gray! He's just a pup!" Kate yelled pulling herself against the cage. Armond flicked his head towards her and stomped over.

"And you. Yoooou." He growled. Armond opened the cage door. "You're in for the torture of a lifetime! Doesn't it sound fun? Dahaha!"

"Sir, I think it's time for your medicine." Felix reminded him. Armond flipped his head back at Kate who crawled backwards, until she bumped into the cage behind her.

"Come here, sweetie. I just want to pet you!" He said reaching for her head and patting it.

'This man is-a not right in the head.' Stefano thought. Kate put her head down to the side and closed her eyes tightly as she slapped his hand off of her. Armond grunted, then threw both of his hands around Kate's neck.

"Ah!" She screamed, still having her eyes shut. She grabbed him by the wrists and tried to pull him off of her.

"You! Stupid! Freakin! Animal! Die!" He yelled, grasping harder.

"Kate!" Stefano yelled before running up and biting Armond's wrist.

"Gah! Get off of me sea lion!" He yelled letting go of Kate and slamming Stefano into the other side of the cage. "Felix! My axe! Get my axe!" He yelled with his arm extended out of the cage. Felix ran over to him and handed him a sharp shiny axe. He patted it against his right hand as he started walking towards Stefano. Kate jumped up and ran to Armond, wrapping her arms around his right leg. He looked down at her and kicked his leg up in the air.

"Get offa me!" He yelled putting his foot down. He lifted his left leg and started kicking Kate in the head. She whined as it went on continuously. Stefano rubbed his head and saw what was happening.

"Eh….No…" He said weakly. A loud roar came from outside of the cage. Stefano looked up to see Vitaly, holding a knife in each hand. He threw one a Felix, which snatched his jacket and slammed him into the wall. Then he threw the other one at Armond. He stared as the knife came strait toward his eye, then threw his head down at the last second. The knife blew off his top hat and stuck it into the wall. He looked at his hat then back at Vitaly, revealing his shaggy black hair. Armond snarled and bared his teeth.

"Vitaly!" Stefano yelled.

"Hm, a tiger. You would make a nice rug." Armond said grabbing the knife out of the wall and walking out of the cage toward the Russian tiger. Skipper and Rico slid in on their bellies.

"We'll take care of this goon. Go get the seals and dog." Skipper said holding his fins up. Vitaly ran to Gray's cage and ripped off the door. He grabbed Gray and carried him to Kate and Stefano's cage. Stefano picked up Kate and threw her on his back. She groaned.

"It's okay Kate. I will get-a you to Melman."

"Come on Stefano. We cannot stay here with crazy people." Vitaly said as Kate started to open her eyes. Blood from her forehead dripped down over her left eye.

"W-Wait." She said. "We, uh…..we should go get Mira…"

"Who?"

"She's a friend…A lemur….." she said before passing out.

"Uh…Vitaly, I do-a not think that her friend should be-a left here." Vitaly looked at Stefano, then at the penguins who had already knocked out Armond. They were busy tying both of the humans up with rope, back to back.

"I say we have time to do search and rescue."

"I know where the animals are!" Gray yelled. Stefano and Vitaly looked at each other, then down at Gray who wagged his tail in Vitaly's hands. He put him down and the two of them followed him around the mansion. They stopped as the puppy started to scratch on a door. Vitaly busted the door down and looked around in the huge room full of cages.

"You know Vitaly, you could-a have just twisted the knob." Stefano said looking down at the door beneath him.

"Yes, but I get point across."

"…..What point?" Stefano asked.

"Over here!" Gray yelled standing in front of a small cage. A small turquoise and white chested lemur that had a small pink flower pinned in her hair held the cage door as she smiled at Gray.

"Hey! What's going on?" She asked as Vitaly unlocked the cage door.

"We're running away from here!" Gray yelled excitedly. Mira saw Kate and let out a shriek.

"You can come-a to the circus with us!" Stefano told her. "That-s-a where Kate went."

"Okay! Just get me out of this place!" She yelled jumping on Vitaly's shoulder.

"Come on, Stefano. Is time to go back to circus." Stefano nodded and they walked out of the room and back to the basement to grab the penguins who were busy calling the police.

"What is there not to get? There are two wacko's in this house! Come get them!" Skipper yelled as Rico held up the phone.

"I'm sorry sir. But you haven't given me the address."

"….Oh….uh…What's the address of this place?" Skipper asked looking at the other animals. Mira raised her hand.

"Perry's Hill! It's the only mansion you'll find out here!" Skipper told the police officer and hung up the phone.

"Alright. Now that that's done with," Skipper said, "we should all-."

"Ugggghhh…." Kate moaned waking again.

"Ooh! Kate's awake!" Stefano yelled. She looked around the room and saw the two grown men tied up.

"P-Put me down." She told Stefano. He let her go and she wobbled backwards, then forward. She walked over to Armond and slapped him across the face; same for Felix. She turned around as if she were drunk to face Vitaly.

"Get me a…..a….get me a baseball bat…" She mumbled before falling on her butt. Stefano ran over and picked her up again.

"Woman going crazy. Let's get back to train." Vitaly said picking up the penguins and Gray.

"Oh, uh, I forgot to mention it, but I told Private that if we weren't back in at least five minutes, then we died like men. We fought to the death and ended up dying as well. So," Skipper looked at the watch that Rico coughed up, "we have thirty seconds to make it back to the train."

"WHAT?"


	7. Proposals and Two Lemurs

I am so sorry for the long long LONG wait! I lost my flash drive, but I found it this morning! So here is the new chapter! Enjoy! :P

* * *

"Hurry!" Vitaly yelled back to Stefano who lagged behind.

"I do-a not have big muscular legs like you, Vitaly!" He yelled back. Vitaly ran to his friend and picked him up. With all of the animals in Vitaly's arms, he ran to an opened car of the train. He threw Stefano and everyone else inside before jumping in and shutting the door behind him. Stefano sat Kate down on a warm pile of hay.

"Do you think woman vill make it?" Vitaly asked. Then Kate moaned. She opened her eyes. Stefano filled up with butterfly's and joy as he saw her blue pearly eyes blink open.

"Oh-a Kate! You are alright-a!" Kate rubbed her head and looked at her hand. There was blood. She put her hands down, looked around, and smiled. She started laughing. Stefano and Vitaly looked at her and then at each other.

"I must have spilled that spaghetti sauce on my head! Hahaha!"

"Uh….Kate-a….you don't seem….well…" Kate looked at Stefano, forgetting who he was at first, but then she remembered him.

"Stefano! Where's the baby!?" She screamed grabbing his collar and yanking him towards her. Their faces were against each others; eyes almost touching.

"Uh….Are you talking about-a the pup?" He asked.

"No! Pier! My son! Where are-? Oh wait. He's right here!" She said letting go of Stefano and walking behind him. He turned around and saw Kate hugging Vitlay's head.

"Everything's alright baby boy. Mama's here." She said stroking the top of his head.

"Voman is crazy!" Vitaly yelled. A door opened from behind them and Marty and Gabby walked in.

"I'm just happy to see you're alright now, baby." Marty said to Gabby.

"Yeah. I'm….still a little sore, but I'll be-." Gabby looked at Kate who was staring at her from atop of Vitaly.

"Uh…Kate?" Gabby asked.

"She's a monkey or somethin' now? Stefano! Explain!" Marty yelled. Stefano shrugged.

"Yay!" Kate screamed reaching for Gabby. Gabby looked around, then took a step back. Kate fell off of Vitaly's shoulder and landed on her face.

"Ah!" Stefano yelled. But Kate sprung up.

"I love your hair giiiiirrrrrrlllll." Kate said with sparkling eyes.

"Uh…..thank you?..."

"Ah!" Kate screamed.

"WHAT!?" Everyone yelled.

"Where am I!? We're moving! What is this contraption we're on!? Where's Victor!? Darn it man! Where are the nazi's!? Is this not war!?" Everyone stared at Kate, not knowing what to say. They looked at Stefano.

"Uh…..We-a go see Melman now." He said.

"Sherman?! I know that guy! He's their leader! He's here!? This is my chance!" Kate yelled picking up a lantern and smashing it against a box. She picked up a piece of glass and looked around.

"There's the portal to their world! Come on team!" She screamed before running into the wall of the car.

"She's….going to hurt herself…Somebody should stop her!" Gabby said. Kate slid down to the floor, then sat up. She rubbed her head again.

"W-What? What's going on?" She asked looking around. She looked at her hand.

"OH MY GOD! I'M BLEEDING! I'M GOING TO DIEEEEEEE!" She cried.

"Voman normal again! I think…." Vitaly said.

"Oh-a Kate!" Stefano yelled hugging her.

"Stefano! W-W-W-W-W-W-W-." She froze then squealed. "I'm in the need of a Doctor! MELMAAAAN!" She screamed. Melman ran into the car with Gloria and Alex following him.

"What? What happened?" He asked.

"AAAAHHHH! Uhhh…." Kate rolled her eyes and passed out.

"Uh…..Crazy voman is….dead?" Vitaly asked.

"Oh-a no Vitaly. She is-a just sleeping…..forever? …..CHECK FOR A PULSE-A!" Stefano yelled as he started to freak out.

"Calm down. She'll be fine." Melman assured as her pulled out his doctor's bag. "All I need to do is path up that little spot on his head." A few hours later, Kate woke up.

"Uh. Dear god." She said feeling her head and noticing that it was bandaged.

"Are you okay, Kate?" Damien asked from behind her. She looked at him and nodded.

"I think….Did I…use you as a pillow or somethin'?"

"The giraffe said you needed a well deserved rest. I just thought I would help out." He said before getting up and walking away.

"Thanks wolfie." Kate smiled. Damien growled.

"Don't call me that." Kate giggled. "And….thanks for saving my son."

"Hey, no problem! How could anyone leave that pup there?" She shrugged. Damien smiled and walked out.

"Oh-a Kate! Thank Santa Maria you are alive-a!" Stefano cried as he ran through the door. Gabby walked in behind him and laughed slightly.

"You two would make such a cute couple." She said quietly. Kate held up her hand and spread out her fingers.

"I has ring!" She said stupidly.

"You two…are engaged?" Gabby said sounding surprised. Then she giggled. "I'm so happy for the two of you!"

"Thanks!" Kate smiled back at her.

"…I-I have some news too."

"Oh? What is it Gabby?" Kate asked. Gabby held up her front leg which had a golden, diamond incrusted bracelet on it.

"Oh, it's beautiful! ….Wait….Is it a-."

"Marty proposed."

"AAAAAWWW!" Kate squealed jumping up and running over to hug Gabby.

"That is-a so sweet! I wish-a you two the best-a!"

"Same to you, Stefano." Gabby smiled. Kate started to cry. Gabby looked down at her with confusion.

"W-What is it?" Gabby asked.

"Little Gabby's all grown up Stefano. *sniff* Eeeehhh….." Kate cried. Gabby looked over at Stefano, not knowing what to say.

"Uh….It's…okay?" Gabby said patting her on the back with her hoof.

"I know. I just wanted to add in a dramatic scene." She said backing away from her.

"Sort of a…..estupido scene, heh?" Stefano shrugged.

"You're lucky I love you." Kate glared. Marty ran in with an afro on and cheering for absolutely no reason at all.

"Hey, Kate! Feelin' better?" He asked.

"Yeah! Hey Marty, mind if I ask you something?" She said gesturing for him to walk over to her. He walked over and Kate threw an arm around his neck and pulled his ear down to her mouth.

"How exactly did you get the money to get that bracelet? Or in this case….that 'ring of love'?" Kate whispered.

"Oh! I, uh,…."

*FLASHBACK*

"_This bracelet is priceless, miss! We cannot just hand it over to you." _

"_I will take it, IF, you will lower the prize by at least one thousand." _

"_Huuuh. Alright miss. It is all yo-. Where is it!? No! The queen of the jewels bracelet last rare addition piece is gooooone!" (Marty ran away with the jewelry in his mouth.)_

"_Hehehehehehhehheheheh!" _

*END*

"I bought it of course!"

"Oh…..Well how did you get the mone-?"

"STEFANO! Let's play a game of cards!"

"But-a Marty. You always beat-a me."

"You didn't answer my-."

"Round 'em up!" Marty yelled standing up on his back legs. Kate walked back over to Gabby and crossed her arms.

"….Men….no….boys…." Gabby giggled.

"Whoa! Ah! Look out!" Gray yelled as he stumbled into the door with dozens of beach balls and a paper bag on his head.

"Ah! Stop!" Kate yelled waving her hands in front of her. Gray ran into her and made her fall to the floor. Gray shook off the paper bag and licked Kate's face.

"Sorry! But I heard this is a circus train!" He said joyfully and wagging his tail.

"…..Yeah?"

"I wanna be in the circus too! Please, please, pleeeeeaaaaase?" Gray begged.

"Uh, well that's not up to me. You would have to ask the penguins. Since the own the circus and all."

"….What are penguins?" Gray asked jumping off of Kate. She sat up on the floor and stared at him.

"That's right….You've never seen a penguin before." Gabby walked over to the pup and stared at him.

"Hello ma'am!" He cheerfully said looking up at her.

"Aw…..you're so….cute!" She said petting him. Marty and Stefano looked back at the two females as they caressed the puppy and petted him.  
"Oh no."

"What is-a it Marty?"

"Stefano! Isn't it obvious!? We've lost our soon to be wives to the cuteness of a puppy!" Marty yelled. He ran to Gabby and hugged her.

"Baby don't leave me!" He cried.

"Gah! M-Marty! W-What are you….talking about?" She asked as her face turned red. Kate stared as she held Gray in her arms.

"You….you love me more then that puppy?"

"What? Of course…..or at least now I do…." Kate chuckled. Stefano let out a sigh of relief.

*CREAK* Everyone looked back to see the carts door open a tad bit. Damien walked in, head down and sluggishly.

"You brought me to a circus train? What the heck Kate. You that goofy?" He asked.

"Goofy?" Kate asked putting Gray down. "I'll have you know sir that I am a very civilized sea lion who takes pride in everything she does and has a lot more brains than you." She said poking him in the nose. Damien growled and stood up on his back legs. He bared his teeth.

"You pesky little brat."

"What? You mad?" Stefano covered his eyes and shivered as he watched through an opening in his fingers.

"Oh-a no. Not again!" Then Damien threw an arm around Kate's neck and brought her close to him, rubbing his other fist on the top of her head. Kate winced and held his arm with her hands as they both laughed.

"I missed ya kid!" Damien said. Kate continued to laugh. Stefano stood in the corner with his arms to his side and a stupid, dumbfounded look on his face. Kate looked over at him and Damien stopped to do the same.

"What? You didn't actually think that we were going to fight, did you?" Kate asked waiting for an answer.

"Well, I….a…..no….I guess-a not. Heh!" Stefano shrugged. Vitaly walked in behind Damien and crossed his arms.

"Stefano. I hear you and crazy voman are togezher." He glanced over at Kate. "Good luck."

"What!? What's that supposed to mean!?" Kate asked pushing away from Damien.

"Nozhing." Then Skipper waddled in and walked up to Kate and the two wolf like dogs.

"Listen up amigos. If you're gonna be in my circus, then you have to be in an act."

"An act?" Kate said scratching her ear and cocking her head.

"That's right."

"I don't like to goof off." Damien said.

"Fine then doggy. You'll help us advertise and set up."

"Way better than looking stupid." Skipper looked down to see Gray wagging his tail and cute little puppy dog eyes staring him in the face.

"What can I do mister?" He asked.

"Aw. Cute kid. Real cute." He said crossing his flippers. "Just go ask the other dogs. They might have an extra pair of rocket boots."

"Rocket boots!? Awesome!" Gray yelled before running out of the cart and to the next one.

"What should I do?" Someone asked. Everyone turned to see Mira. She held up two fingers, symbolizing a peace sign, and winked. Then Maurice walked in, reading off of a clipboard that he was holding.

"Hey Skipper. We need to check out stock. I think we're running out of-." He bumped in to Mira.

"Oh!" She blushed and held her tail.

"Oh, uh, sorry ma'-." Then Maurice looked at her and was breathless for a moment as he stared.

"Tubby, I found you another little helper." Skipper said.

"Huh?" Maurice said.

"Little Girl Blue is going to help you out! Understand?"

"I'm turquoise! Not blue!" Mira yelled.

"Uh, y-yes sir." Mira looked around and squeezed her tail tighter.

"I don't know any of you except for Kate and Damien!" Maurice grabbed her arm. Mira blinked and looked back at him, her green eyes shimmering.

"I-I can help you around. And get you to know the animals on this train." Mira was silent, then chuckled.

"Thank you." And with that, the two lemurs walked out, arm in arm and left the other animals to talk to each other.

"Aw." Kate cooed.

"What is-a it now Kate?" Stefano asked. Kate rubbed her nose and looked over at Stefano with a smiled and cocked brows.

"They would look so cute together. Don't you think?"


End file.
